legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Temporary Username
Welcome! Hi Temporary Username -- we're excited to have Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro We've got much to do We have tons to do around here.Angie Y. (talk) 03:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) There is NO place for works of fanfic. Please remove them. Please restore the fanfiction article for the purpose of a fanfiction wiki. Thank you. I have worked very hard on that article and you can't just delete it nilly-willy like that! Angie Y. (talk) 02:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) This is a Wiki meant for the actual show. Keep your fanfic BS elsewhere. Temporary Username, this is Oldman94. i need help editing a template. the page is The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror. I'm trying to post a photo of the battle flag in the template and I'm typing the file's number/name in the image box, but I can't post the image. I need some help. Oldman94 (talk) 18:14, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Oldman94 Hey! Please delete the photo "Scabbard.png" RIGHT NOW! I want you to do that, because I have an OCD. I only know of Three seasons with I scene every episode Where did season 4 came out? Is that even a real season? If it isn't, can we remove all of those pages and use real pictures, not shit from South Park. BlueBarracudas555 (talk) 20:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC)BlueBarracudas555 Also, I can become an Admin? Hey, we REALLY need to protect SO MANY pages due to the user Stewartvinrese immaturely vandalizing them. So can you PLEASE protect them?AlecRBorden (talk) 23:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) No obscene words, please. Temporary Username, we shouldn't have ANY obscene words on this wiki. I mean, saying "dimwitted", "slow-witted", "stupid", "retarded", and "idiot" are just evil, because they are insult words. Therefore, copy and paste these to those episode pages. For Episode #4: The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan Neither contestants had a single idea what they were doing! They only covered four rooms in three minutes - a record low for the show (admittedly, the team in Elizabeth I's Golden Ship also only covered four rooms, but they had a valid excuse - they got caught by three temple guards.) If it makes the players feel any better, they're one of the few teams in the history of the show to use both crawl tubes connecting the Cave Of Sighs to the Wall Climb. For Episode #16: Blackbeard's Treasure Map This was a pitiful temple run. The frontrunner was quite slow, and additionally had very bad luck. After raising the slab in the Wheel Room, the door behind it was locked. She retreated back to the Cave of Sighs and went up to the Room of the Three Gargoyles. In here, she pressed on all three tongues, but the door to the left didn't budge. After taking a long time forcing open the door, she made her way to the Heart Room with a minute left. Instead of looking for the open door down into the Throne Room, she went backwards to the Troubled Bridge again, where time ran out. AlecRBorden (talk) 13:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Question Can I be an Admin because it seems like it is just you and you seem lonely just here by yourself --SkyeWatcher0121 (talk) 02:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC)SkyeWatcher0121 LegendsDude86 is evil 'Scuse me Temporary Username, will you do me a favor? You REALLY need to block the user "LegendsDude86", because he is being such a jerk to me lately. He wants to be left alone and doesn't think ANY Legends episodes should be banned when a number of them have inappropriate content for Nickelodeon. So will you PLEASE do that for me?AlecRBorden (talk) 21:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC)